Pajarilla enjaulada
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: En un mundo donde los Betas mueren mucho antes que los demás, ¿qué tipo de amor tienen? ¿Si quiera para ellos existe algo llamado "Te amaré siempre"? Hay un pajarillo que es consciente de que se encuentra en una jaula y aun así prefiere buscar su propia libertad.


_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Omegaverse donde los Betas mueren mucho antes que los Alfas y Omegas»._

 _«Es un Omegaverse, pero es una relación Heterosexual»._

 _«KacChako, si no te gusta por favor de retirarte»._

 _«Alfa x Beta»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **Pajarillo enjaulado**

 _«Los Betas no tienen unión o algo que los marque como los Omega, no pueden pertenecer a nadie, más que a ellos mismo»._

La pequeña niña de ocho años no entendía porque sus padres lloraban, en realidad verlos tan tristes había provocado que llorara, en ese momento creyeron que su hija había entendido su destino, que no quería irse, pero ¿Cómo iba irse o sentirse triste por un papel rosa que decía que era Beta? Ella no encontraba el motivo por el que cuatro letras juntas causaran tanta tristeza en sus padres. Tal vez no importa si en ese momento le explicaban o se enteraba por terceros, por doce años creyó que era un pájaro libre, nunca comprendió que se encontraba atrapada por una jaula.

* * *

 _«Su corta vida los hace los menos favorables para formar una familia, es más considerado los Alfas u Omegas para iniciar una familia»._

La castaña con el paso del tiempo se comenzó a acostumbrar a los murmullos de lastima, tan sólo verla y decir "Pobrecita", para Uraraka no era nada para lamentarse, tampoco algo que le afectara, ella creía que la gente que le decía eso se imaginaban así mismas mirándola desde arriba: "Que bueno que no fui yo. Ser beta es lo peor", había otras cosas peores, la vida misma ya era horrible, en ese mundo injusto no era la única metida en una jaula de adornos. La lastima no servía para pagar deudas, tampoco para ayudar a sus padres, por eso mismo le sonaban más groseras sus "Me siento mal por ella, por sus padres, por su vida" que el mismo Bakugou maldiciendo por cualquier cosa o por nada.

—¡Qué andas mirando, cara redonda! —Fue lo primero que le gritó al verla por el pasillo.

Ella sonrió causando que el rubio gruñera como perro—: No te miraba —Lo dijo de la manera más despreocupada que podía y siguió por su camino escuchando como el rubio alzaba la voz con cada paso que daba sin siquiera a voltear a verlo.

* * *

 _«Un Beta sólo puede dar muestra de su permanencia en este mundo con descendencia, si no la tiene es como si nunca hubiera existido para nadie»._

Sus mejores amigos y ella estaban como cada miércoles en la cafetería "Morart", la habían encontrado por casualidad y por esa misma razón debía ser la especial, esa en la que se reunirían, cuando alguien dijera "Reunámonos", todos estarían para lo que sea, montar una revolución si era necesario. Pero eran el grupo más tranquilo que pudiera existir, la revolución podría esperar un milenio más, tal vez…

—¿Qué pasa, Ochako? —preguntó Izuku al ver como su amiga se desparramaba encima de él, ella tenía casi su cuerpo fuera del asiento, se sostenía por el chico.

—Estoy agotada, el trabajo me tiene muerta —Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y con el otro buscaba robarle las papas a Todoroki que le alejó el traste a propósito, aun así intentaba alcanzarlas.

—Dejen de jugar con la comida —Iida les regaño al ver lo que estaban haciendo. Tanto la castaña como el chico culparon al contrario, pero al final Uraraka obtuvo sus deseadas papitas fritas. Mientras esperaba su malteada la joven recordó algo, le brillaron los ojos y sonrió con encanto.

—Deku, Deku —El chico se reía por la forma tan curiosa de hablar, era de esa manera en la que quería atención y a la vez se burlaba de ella misma porque era la típica voz de chica suavecita y tierna.

—Dime.

—¿Recuerdas quién nos dice ratones de biblioteca?

—A mí me dice bastardo mitad y mitad —Agregó Todoroki con una papita a punto de ser devorada—. Y a Iida…

—Cuatro ojos… —masculló el de lentes.

—Todos aquí sabemos nuestros apodos asignados a cada uno, pero cuando hablaba de los cuatro. ¡Los cuatro! —Movía sus manos emocionada.

—¿Te encontraste con Kacchan? —preguntó curioso el pecoso, ella asintió efusivamente, Todoroki creyó que se le saldría la cabeza cada que movía así su cráneo, recuerda que se lo mencionó y causo que la castaña en día de Halloween fuera de zombie y movía el cuello muy extraño, en serio pareciera que en cualquier momento se le caería.

—Lo atendí cuando entro a la librería, una lista de libros bastante interesante y aun cuando quería hablar no podía porque aprecio mucho mi trabajo —Tan pronto llegó su malteada robó de esta—. Aunque nunca entendí por qué decirnos ratos o nerds si él era uno de los mejores de la clase.

—Su lógica nunca tuvo sentido —agregó Todoroki.

—¡Deku, muere! —Imitó la castaña exagerando sus expresiones o intentándolo, su rostro no estaba hecho para ese tipo de caretas—. ¿Por qué no te mueres, bastardo?

—Ochako, no deberías…

—¡¿Qué dijiste, estúpido nerd?! —Continuó ella.

—Bastardo mitad y mitad —La chica se emocionó tan pronto sintió el apoyo de Shouto.

—¡Porque no te vas al infierno de una puta vez, desgraciado! —Uararaka estaba emocionada sin motivo aparente.

—¡Que te jodan, basura! —El pecoso siguió, pero Iida antes de decir alguna frase típica de su conocido estaba pensando respecto a eso mismo.

—Bakugou usa mucho la palabra "muere" o similares a esta, ¿tendrá algún problema con ella? —Realmente estaba concentrado con esa idea. Uraraka casi se atora con su propia saliva en cuanto comenzó a reírse, Midoriya le seguía, pero sin duda menos efusivo como su amiga, no es que no encontrara lo gracioso, pero no podía reírse por algo así y tal vez fuera aludido al mal carácter del rubio del cual se estaban burlando a sus espaldas.

—Muere, muere, muere, muere —Siguió la chica con risas y dándole suavecitos golpes en el hombro a Izuku, la conversación cambio al poco tiempo, pero fue en ese momento lo más memorable del día para Ochako.

* * *

 _«Los Betas deben considerarse afortunados si un Alfa u Omega los escoge como pareja»._

No entendía cómo es que había acabado contra la pared y Bakugou…

Como todos los días salió a las seis del trabajo, miraba su reloj y verificaba si aún le daba tiempo de llegar al tren de las seis y media ya que muchas veces tardaba en cambiarse o algo la atrasaba en los vestidores. Ese día iba a tiempo, pero el rubio estaba esperándola, al principio sólo lo saludo e iba a seguir su camino porque dudaba que fuera a ella a la que esperaba. La tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el callejón sin salida, era el lugar de depósito de basura de su tienda y la del restaurante chino de al lado. Podía oler la comida y en cualquier segundo su estómago invocaría su presencia, quería llegar a casa a comer.

—Con que te gusta burlarte de los demás, maldita —Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, ya lo estaba viendo como que bebió o que tuvo alguna lesión craneal. Pero recordó la noche anterior y eso sólo quería significar que estaba él en el lugar, si no fue así alguien más debió contarle, ¿pero quién y por qué? Además que ella no debería ser la única a la que anden atacando en un callejón.

—¿Cómo…

—Los idiotas de Kirishima y Kaminari me lo contaron.

—Que buenos amigos tienes que te van contando lo que dicen de ti —No imaginaba que ellos fueran la clase de personas chismosas o husmeadoras.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Los estúpidos se fueron a burlar en medio del campus!

Ahora sí podía imaginar a los dos chicos haciendo algo como reírse en la cara de su amigo, tal vez usando algún cartel para burlarse del rubio que tenía poca paciencia con sus tonterías.

—Bueno, lo que hayan hecho ellos no es mi culpa y debo irme a casa porque… —Su estómago gruño y se sintió rápidamente avergonzada, había sonada como el gruñido de un moribundo a punto de morir. No se atrevería a alzar la mirada por nada del mundo, quería que se la tragara la tierra y Bakugou no decía nada, sólo podía escuchar el ruido de los autos y su maldito corazón. El calor lleno de pena que se acumulaba por sus mejillas redondas, si no hablaba saldría corriendo sí o sí.

—Acompañe —ordenó apartándose de la joven.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundida por lo dicho, aún tenía la cara ardiente.

—¡Que me acompañes, joder! —gritó de la nada, pero eso no la asusto, estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud huraña.

—¿A dónde? —Uraraka lo juzgó de abajo a arriba con la mirada.

—¡Que te calles! —Farfulló—. ¡Es un castigo!

Ochako ahora tenía una expresión más de "¿Pero qué mierdas me estás diciendo?" que de chica asustada o tímida, la vergüenza se había esfumado muy fácil de ella.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una pelea? —Preguntó alzando los puños—. Aunque no lo parezca soy fuerte, te puedo derrotar con mis movimientos secretos —Dio puñetazos al aire, quería lucir intimidante.

—No seas estúpida —masculló el rubio—. Sólo sígueme, joder.

Tal vez no le había gritado, pero el tipo seguía dándole órdenes, pero si seguía peleando o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo ahí se le pasarían los próximos trenes, esperaba que no durara mucho o que no fuera muy lejos. No planeaba pelear, que supiera defenderse no significaba que ella realmente quisiera golpearlo, tampoco es que ella hubiera hecho algo severo para hacerlo enojar, aunque si lo miraba desde ese punto más que molesto se sentía como una mezcla de frustración y vergüenza… entonces al pensarlo así ella se relajó.

No fue ni un barranco, ni un parque donde poder golpearse sin que nadie los molestara, estaban en un restaurante, la joven camarera le deslizó un plato de comida, se veía delicioso y su estómago volvió a rugir sintiéndose avergonzada de nuevo.

—Disfrute su comida —dijo la camarera al retirarse.

—Come —Katsuki ya estaba devorando lo suyo después de decir u ordenarle aquello. Primero miró a todos lados, se piñizcó la mano y volvió a mirar a todos lados, no aparto la vista del rubio que azotó la mano y gruño sarteneras.

—¡Sólo come, joder!

Tomó los utensilios aun sin apartar la mirada del contrario y lo señaló con la cuchara—: Si querías invitarme a cenar, no digas que es un castigo. Es raro —dijo sincera probando un poco un bocado de lo pedido sin importarle que el otro volviera a vitorear palabrotas, le iba a decir a Iida que tenía razón, el _muere_ estaba muy metido en el dialecto Bakugousñol, pero al parecer los sinónimos eran muy bien aplicados para decir lo mismo de una forma distinta, maldecir sofisticadamente.

* * *

 _«Los Betas no tienen olor, no tienen celo»._

Katsuki no iba todos los días a recogerla y llevarla a comer, no porque no pudiera, más bien fue ella que le dijo exactamente qué días debía o podía ir, los miércoles eran un rotundo No ya que sus amigos la esperaban en la cafetería y los domingos descansaba, ayudaba en el trabajo de su papá. Había intentado la segunda o tercera ocasión de ese suceso que no lo hiciera, se sentía extraña que la invitara, además que no quería darse ideas equivocadas, pero el rubio era tan terco que se rindió o se dejó convencer ya no comprendió la discusión al final. Bakugou era muy bueno para rebatir las cosas así que prefirió darle condiciones.

Le estaba sorprendiendo que no siempre iban al mismo lugar, claro estaba que tampoco los lugares debían pasar cierto presupuesto. Una vez ella lo invitó a cenar, al final tuvo que caminar acompañada por el rubio porque si él podía ser terco ella el doble, no aceptó que pagara o le diera dinero él. Esa misma semana le descontaron ciertos libros que arruinó, no fue un error, pero al final no importó se lo descontaron y aun así Bakugou la acompañó aun si tuvieran que caminar bastante para tomar el autobús más cercano.

* * *

 _«Los Betas no necesitan estudiar la Universidad, pero tienen todos los beneficios para funcionar y servir tanto en la vida laboral como la personal»._

En el transcurso de ocho meses la castaña comenzaba a sentirse muy extraña, su cuerpo no funcionaba o más bien algo por dentro le decía algo y ella no lo podía entender. Tal vez su alma quería dar vuelo por entre los barrotes, no lo sabía.

—Te dije que si tenías mucha hambre pidieras más que papas, Shouto — Regañó el joven de lentes. Uraraka comenzó a tomar con suavidad de la bebida mirando atentamente la escena que se aproximaba, el joven de ojos monocromáticos haría un suave puchero y diría:

—Entonces, ¿no puedo agarrar más? —Chantaje, Tenya siempre caía en esa expresión del contrario y eso lo sabía Todoroki, pero por esa razón misma la usaba, Iida no podría rechazarlo si él se comportaba así. A la joven le causaba ternura y mucha risa, nunca se imaginó a esos dos siendo pareja, ni siquiera Midoriya lo había calculado, cuando se enteró estuvo murmurando un montón de cosas y posibilidades en el futuro de ellos dos.

—Pu-puedes tomar, pero debes comer mejor, no sólo papas fritas —Se acomodó los lentes ofreciéndole de su comida y ella seguía muy interesada en lo que tenía en frente.

—Ochako, parece que los fulminas con la mirada —Le dijo Izuku divertido.

—¿Puedo ser la madrina de bodas? —preguntó tan pronto se acabó la bebida, Tenya se había puesto de todos los colores posible y no podía formar ni una palabra congruente.

—Por supuesto —Aceptó Shouto muy de acuerdo con que su amiga fuera la madrina de la boda, no imaginaba a nadie más para ese papel importante.

—¡Shouto, no puedes decir eso! ¡Apenas iniciamos una relación no sabes lo que nos depara el futuro! No prometas cosas así sin más, el futuro es muy incierto y…

—¿No quieres que sea la madrina? —preguntó su pareja.

—¿No quieres que sea la madrina? —Uraraka era experta con la expresión de perrito bajo la lluvia, al principio el joven de lentes quiso decir muchas cosas razonables respecto a la situación y la relación entre él y su novio, pero como siempre al final cedió ante sus amigos.

—Yo quiero ser el de los anillos —Midoriya entre sonrisas se unió a la conversación de la boda.

—Saben, Bakugou debe ser el que arroje el arroz o las flores —Agregó Todoroki. Los tres jóvenes soltaron a carcajadas al imaginar al rubio arrojando un puñado de pétalos gritando "¡Sean felices, malditos de mierdas!", "¡Que sus hijos sean igual de cuatro ojos bastardos!", aunque Shouto lo decía en serio, no estaba bromeando cuando quería darle ese papel y por esa razón no le encontraba la gracia.

* * *

 _«Si en el caso que deseen estudiar alguna carrera lo tienen permitido, pero es innecesario para ellos»._

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama y lo más importante es que era otro día. Su último recuerdo de la noche anterior fue que estaba sentada junto a Bakugou comiendo una crepa, le estaba contando respecto al club deportivo al que pertenecía, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que exactamente le estuvo diciéndole, ahora estaba muy segura lo que pasaba por su cuerpo, el llamado proclamaba por ella. La puerta hacia la libertad seguía cerrada, quizás no existía salida.

* * *

 _«Los Betas comienzan a tener cambios importantes a cierta edad, los principales efectos son el cansancio y dormir más de lo normal, ese es el momento de migrar en busca de pareja»._

—Últimamente me siento cansada —susurró despreocupada, estaba tomando una malteada y sería lo único que pediría, debería ahorrar para cuando se tuviera que mudar, no podía creer que debía irse de casa sólo para buscar una pareja…

—No luces enferma y tampoco… —El pecoso comprobó la temperatura ajena tocando sus frentes—. No, no es fiebre.

—Creo que el momento llegó —Lo dijo lo más suave y tranquilo que podía, pero las expresiones en sus amigos le hicieron perder el sabor fresa de la bebida, estaban preocupándose demasiado por algo a lo que más pronto que tarde habría de llegar.

—Si necesitas ayudantes para que te mudas, sólo dime —Todoroki fue el primero en hablar, siempre parecía decir las palabras correctas en momentos tan incomodos como esos.

—¡También yo! —Siguió Iida que alzó su brazo para dar más fuerzas a sus próximas palabras—. Tengo mucha fuerza para ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas.

—Eso me recuerda que podemos ir a ver que plantas o flores te gustaría tener, después de todo un nuevo lugar siempre es bueno tener plantas —Midoriya sacó un libro con miles de post-it en la orilla, él parecía mucho más listo a ese paso que ella misma—. Las flores que te gustan pueden ser mi regalo por la mudanza, ¿no te importa?

—Estaba pensando tener una de esas macetas en el comedor —Se levantó del asiento para hacer la figura de la maceta en medio de ese lugar—. Las flores de Deku estarán adornando y la licuadora roja que me prometió Shouto en la cocina.

—¡Mis libros!

—¡Los libros de Tenya en el mueble donde estará la televisión, ahí podré leerlos en el suelo —Se recostó sobre el pecoso que sólo se rió un poco nervioso porque aun cuando llevaban más de seis años como amigos, la cercanía de la chica le causaba un poco de nerviosismo, pero ya era como un tic y no que realmente le afectara, entre ella y él estaba la comprensión, el afecto y por supuesto la amistad.

—Recuerda poner alguna sabana antes de estar en el suelo que podrías enfermarte —agregó Iida a la idea, la chica asintió volviendo a tomar su malteada.

—Podríamos hacer pijamadas…

—Denegado, eres una mujer y nosotros hombres —Uraraka puso su barbilla en la mesa haciendo puchero le susurró a su amigo de lentes "Aburrido", el cual no iba a cambiar sus palabras por lo dicho.

—Volvamos al tema de las plantas, Deku —dijo la chica al final.

Lo que resto de la tarde hablaron de un futuro departamento, lo que sería conveniente o no en este y las posibles reuniones, las pijamadas estarían siempre descartadas, pero sí podían ir a comer, cenar, ver películas. Habían olvidado por un momento que la razón por la que ayudarían, por la que estarían apoyando a su amiga en la mudanza era para su propio final.

* * *

 _«Los Betas viven el mismo tiempo que una ballena azul o similar a una tortuga marina, pero los Alfas y Omegas viven más que cinco de ellas»._

Habían acabado mucho más pronto de empacar, aun cuando estuvieron jugando o tonteando por largos lapsos, tal vez se debía a la ayuda extra, Kaminari y Kirishima se despidieron primero, claro que no sin antes burlarse y dejar comentarios con doble sentido a su gran amigo el gruñeras. Todoroki también dejó algunos comentarios que no eran en mal plan, pero su sinceridad podía ser tan directa que Midoriya e Iida tenían que intervenir antes de que destruyeran algo en el hogar de la castaña.

—Quedo mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo orgullosa al mirar el lugar.

—Tienes un gusto por los colores pésimo —Rodó los ojos al escucharlo—. Además pusiste la maldita planta de Deku ahí.

Lo cumplió, una maceta flotante estaba en medio de la mesa ¡La mejor decoración de la historia! Bakugou sólo tenía opiniones impopulares ya que a nadie le importaban y con nadie se refería a ella. Así se imaginó el lugar y ni un amargado rubio de quién gustaba le iba a decir que su decoración era una mierda, aun sí lo fuera seguía valiendo nada lo dicho ante ella, había hecho todo lo que se imaginó en un lugar pequeño como aquel, no podía pagar por otro mejor y estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

* * *

«Los Betas dejan de poder tener trabajos a cierta edad, deben concentrarse en cuidar por lo que les resta de tiempo de sus crías o su pareja».

Fue su primer cumpleaños en el cual sus padres no estaban esperándola en casa con una sorpresa, ellos vinieron a su departamento para celebrarlo junto a sus amigos, se sentía muy extraño. Las velas brillando en la oscuridad de un nuevo lugar al cual no podía llamar hogar por muy acompañado o lleno que estuviera, aun así la planta colgante le daba ánimos. Era como si alguien le hiciera la jaula más grande donde le hicieran creer que estuviera libre, pero era un invernadero sin ventanas por las cuales huir.

* * *

 _«Tan pronto tengan su primera relación sexual desaparecerán los síntomas del llamado de apareamiento de su cuerpo»._

En vez de acompañarla a la estación de tren ahora él la seguía hasta la entrada del edificio y se iba hasta que ella entrara a su departamento. A veces la castaña le tomaba la mano con la excusa de que sentía en frío, pero nadie en verano puede decir eso, en realidad sudaba su palma, pero quería tomarle la mano. Siempre se despedían con ella alzando las dos manos y diciéndole que le veía mañana o en otro día, dependiendo la semana porque seguían existiendo las reuniones en Morart y aun ayudaba a sus padres. Cierto día antes de poder alzar los brazos él pudo encontrar el valor para besarla, ¿por qué ella no lo beso si eso era lo que llevaba esperando desde el primer día que se mudó? Aun cuando creía que su mentalidad no era como la de los demás, que nada como un papel rosa diciéndole que estaba atrapada en una jaula la podría reprimir, pero lo hacía. Por dentro seguía siendo una pequeñita humana con tantas inseguridades por todo lo que le rodeara., a él le estaba dando la oportunidad de huir, que no se acercara al invernadero porque de ahí no había nada bueno, sólo una pajarilla enjaulada.

* * *

 _«Los Betas… no sólo los Betas mueren, pero se olvidan de ello y siempre les recordaran que su vida es tan corta como el invierno»._

Bakugou arrojó los pétalos por el camino detrás de los novios, pero no maldijo en ningún momento aunque nadie podría asegurar que lo estuviera haciendo en su mente, que los insultados buenos deseos fueran nombrados en la mente del rubio. La castaña por un segundo deseo poder leer la mente ajena para saber sí lo hizo o no. Pero la verdad quería que fuera cierto, sería algo gracioso, como si una teoría conspirativa, no tan conspirativa, resultara real y ella no era una loca, que tenía razón.

En la fiesta después de la misa ella había estado siendo buena madrina, pero desde el pastel desapareció y daba igual, las estrellas eran sus amigos que lucían bastante felices y estaba seguro que Tenya un poco ebrio.  
Volvió a su mesa con una nueva rebanada de pastel, el rubio estaba mirándola comer, como si tuviera algo escrito ahí o tal vez es que tuviera pastel en alguna parte de la cara, no sería la primera vez que le pasara, una vez tuvo comida en el parpado ¿Cómo llego ahí? Nadie lo sabía. Pero ella estaba segura que era culpa de él, ¡Katsuki! Todo tenía que ver con él, estaba segura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la cuchara rozando sus labios.

—Vamos a vivir juntos.

—¡Sí, señor! —Chilló firme mientras llevaba su mano a la frente como saludo, aun cuando gritó su voz desaparecía con el ruido de la música.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, con un carajo! —Si la música aun no estuviera tan fuerte seguro todos hubieran escuchado el fuerte alarido de Bakugou y hubieran volteado, pero apenas un mesero lo hizo y seguido volvió su atención a los demás invitados. La joven miró al techó con candelabros, el lugar sin duda tenía elegancia, no podía evitarse cuando sus amigos venían de familias con renombre, eso significa que el pastel era lo mejor de la noche.

—En realidad si lo miras así hemos vivido juntos ya, te la pasas más tiempo en mi departamento que en el tuyo —Lo señaló con la cuchara—, pero no me quejo porque haces buena comida y yo no tengo que gastar por ella. Aunque las pijamadas siguen… —Quedó muda en cuanto vio que Bakugou le extendía un ramo, la castaña había ido por pastel mientras cierto evento, idea de ella, obvio, se celebraba, parpadeó un par de veces y lo tomó.

—Ahora entiendo el abucheo que salió mientras estaba tomando la rebanada y la cara que me estaba dando Deku —Le sonrió—. Sólo debiste pedirlo, no robarle el ramo a una futura novia.

—¡Cállate!

—Sí, sí —dijo dándole de comer un poco de su pastel.

* * *

 _«Los Betas tienen algo que los Alfas y Omegas sin duda envidian, no podrán partir como ellos»._

Desde la cocina podía verla, llevaba más de dos horas mirando el cielo, ni siquiera le contestó cuando le llamó, parecía perdida en los colores del atardecer, en todo el tiempo que vivían juntos nunca había actuado tan extraña como ese momento. Lo sintió, no en su cuerpo, no en su lado Alfa, nada de eso, percibió su alma lo que venía.

* * *

 _«Los Betas parten al cielo un día, lo sienten, les llaman, deben irse»._

Ochako se levantó del suelo y volvió su atención a la realidad, le dolía el cuello, sintió que habían pasado segundos y no, cuando se sentó en el césped aun el cielo estaba azul, en esos momentos el sol estaba muriendo y el cielo era una acuarela de distinto tonos. Al darse la vuelta encontró a su pareja en la puerta corrediza con una expresión de pocos amigos, la misma de siempre, pero lucía muy furiosa no por ella, no, por el destino.

—Lo sé —Ella no necesitaba mencionarlo, pero lo vio en la sonrisa de la castaña, se cruzó de brazos y bajó el escalón para tocar con sus pies descalzos el césped recién cortado. Ella iba decirle que debía irse, no en plan "Moriré ahora", no, quería irse de casa y partir a un lugar donde él no la viera desaparecer.

—No te iras —El rubio seguía con la costumbre de decir ciertas cosas como ordenes, como que sus palabras eran las últimas sin importar que estuviera en lo correcto o no, lo malo era que ella nunca lo dejaba ganar.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo suspirando decaída, triste, molesta. Era extraño, no se sentía cansada como hace años cuando tuvo que mudar, tampoco enferma, sólo había algo muy dentro de ella que quería salir y partir hacia el cielo, tal vez si era un pájaro enjaulado.

—No quisiera que vieras lo que sea que me pase —susurró mirando sus pies, los dos estaban descalzos y le parecía curioso, no sabe por qué ya que lo ha visto muchas veces sin sus zapatos, pero es raro, se siente muy unida a él aun cuando nunca pudo estarlo. No hay una marca en su cuello que pueda decir "Propiedad de Katsuki Bakugou" u olor alguno para cubrirlo como una manta y que sea suyo, sólo hay un par de anillos, sólo un par de palabras, sólo un par de manos, sólo pies descalzos pisando el mismo césped, en la misma casa. Sólo viven juntos y lo siente tan suyo como se siente de sí misma.

—Da igual —Le toma le rostro para que lo vea a la cara—. Sabía lo que pasaría, así que ni una mierda de largarte a cualquier puto lado, te quedarás y yo estaré aquí, cara redonda.

Ochako se sonrojo como la primera vez que la beso, esa vez fuera del edificio mientras pasaban autos y no había tintes románticos porque el rubio estaba haciendo mala cara, creyó que le pegaría un cabezazo en ese instante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le dijo "Cara redonda" y por eso su corazón rejuveneció a las primeras veces con él. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso, un sólo roce, un toque fino, se han besado de muchas formas, pero ella adora darle besos que no saben a nada, que desaparecen antes de poder cerrar los ojos, pero que duran una eternidad entre las arrugas de los labios. Esos besos que dicen que uno no es suficiente y dos tal vez sean demasiados.

—Esperemos con una merienda porque tengo hambre —dijo al final, empujándolo a dentro de la casa para que el rubio cocinara porque siempre era buena ocasión para devorar la comida hecha por Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

 _«Me pregunto si los demás Betas se cuestionan si está bien lastimar a alguien a propósito. Sabiendo que se irán y los herirán, si vale la pena todo ello»._

—Dicen que no es agradable de ver como se marcha un Beta…

—Atragante ya con la manzana de una buena vez, entonces —agregó el rubio pelándole la manzana.

Ella se recostó sobre la sábana, hicieron algo así como un picnic en su patio, ahora el cielo estaba rosado y morado, un poco más oscuro y el sol habrá sido exterminado por ese día.

—¿Lo volverías hacer?

—¿Empujarlos a ti y a Deku a la alberca? Sí, diablos que sí —Ochako le dio un suave codazo, el otro rió por lo bajo y le dio otra manzana.

—¿Me volverías a escoger?

Bakugou dejó de pelar y miró a la mujer que evitaba por todos los motivos verlo, eso le fastidiaba de ella, cuando no lo miraba.

—No, una vida fue más que suficiente —contestó sin más, volviendo a su trabajo de pelarle la fruta—. Pero como…

—Eres un maldito terco de mierda seguro que lo haces sólo para llevarte la contraria a ti mismo, ¿no? —Continuó ella riéndose.

—¿A quién llamas terco de mierda? ¿No te mordiste la lengua, cara redonda? —Las mejillas de ella volvieron a revolotearon como mariposas. Él era experto para robarle latidos a su corazón de una manera fácil.

—Si ya sabes la respuesta, no hagas estúpidas preguntas —Le dio otra trozo de manzana.

* * *

 _«Los Betas son los más recordados por sus seres queridos»._

El cielo estaba estrellado, brillaba bastante y ella lo estaba abrazando, no le dolía, pero se sentía muy raro. De su espalda salían alas del color de su cabello, las plumas se caían y una que otra le hizo cosquilla por las mejillas junto a sus lágrimas, no era por dolor si no porque negaba en irse, sentía que era demasiado pronto.

—Ochako —Le llamó, la apartó del abrazo, no porque quisiera había algo que sentía moverse y ahí estaba, flores, del pecho de ella por sobre la ropa salían flores. Las pestañas se volvieron brotes, de sus cabellos castaños cascadas de enredaderas con flores de colores nacían de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, no planeaba apartar la mirada de los ojos carmín, la expresión le decía mucho y tenía miedo, por eso mismo volvieron abrazarse. Ella cerró los ojos y acompasó su respiración con la ajena, lo sentía cada vez más, estaba fluyendo con fuerza por todo su ser, le cosquilleaba el cuerpo completo, ya no podría huir.

Ojala pudiera tenerla para siempre entre sus brazos, pero las alas comenzaron a aletear con lentitud, la castaña se había quedado dormida o eso creía, pequeñas flores rosas estaban entre sus pestañas y pareciera que le amarraron flores en el cabello, le recordaron a las historias de ninfas del bosque… Tal vez Uraraka nunca fue un pájaro enjaulado, sólo una ninfa atrapada en el cuerpo de una humana, quizás todos los Betas eran seres mitológicos que morían para…

—Eres libre, cara redonda —susurró soltando la mano de la dormida mujer que se eleva por los cielos. Raíces que seguían saliendo de su pecho la rodearon por completo y de un momento a otro todo lo que quedó de su esposa fue un pequeño pétalo rosado.

 _«Los Betas sin duda alguna son los más amados»._

 _Fin._

* * *

¿Qué tal? :D

¿Les gusta esta historia tan, pero tan rara?

La verdad que este oneshot salió por la canción y video musical de "Besos en guerra" y el nombre de la cafetería es similar al nombre de la banda. LOL

Ustedes dirán ¿Pero en qué mierdas se parece esto a la canción? A que sabiendo que cuando uno puede salir muy herido, se puede estar peor y prefieren sufrir por amor que no arriesgarse a amar. Esa canción es única, o sea ¡Es preciosa!

Respecto a la corta vida de los Betas, ellos sí mueren jóvenes, viven ochenta o cien años similar a las tortugas, pero los Alfas y Omegas viven más del doble que ellas, o sea que los Betas no envejecen antes de morir. Está idea puede ser similar a la de un manga yaoi, pero no está inspirado en este, pero aun así créditos al manga respectivo.

Sólo es invención mía que los Betas mueren transformándose y desaparecen, si les gusta la idea para usarla para alguna historia suya, háganlo, pero por favor de darme créditos a mí. No pido mucho, la idea la pensé yo por días escuchando la canción "Besos en guerra" y le estoy dando créditos a la misma, que sólo es la lírica que me inspiró todo lo demás viene de mis problemas mentales e imaginación, que quiera un poco de crédito creo que no es mucho.

Sin más que decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
